


White Ferrari

by JJ17



Series: Blonde [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ17/pseuds/JJ17
Summary: Stick by meClose by meYou were fineYou were fine here





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone has rough patches.

Mark knows not to speak when things get like this. He knows that Jinyoung is hurting, but he doesn’t know how to say something so obvious. So transparent that everyone but Jinyoung hadn’t needed to hear it. Rides like this were filled with the uncomfortable silence that Mark hated.

 

“Just drop me off at campus.” Jinyoung is barely whispering, but Mark hears him anyway because his ears are in tune to Jinyoung’s moods. All his sides, all his tones. That wasn’t supposed to be the night Jinyoung found out what Mark really had gotten mixed up with. The whole idea of Law School was a bust, that much he knew. But Mark had never alluded to what he would do with a mediocre undergraduate’s degree in Law. He’d found something in it that’d made him feel a little powerful. But power was not promising when it drove away the only thing he needed to stay.

 

Mark ran into some old friends at wrong time, JIyoung was just so curious it all happened to fast to process and now they drove down the Gyeongin.

 

Jinyoung sits in the passenger’s seat of the car they’d made a part of their lives intertwined for so long Mark lost count. It wasn’t supposed to feel like betrayal but all the memories that had meant nothing before were flooding the tense air. If he wasn’t so high, maybe he’d strike up a conversation, telling Jinyoung he loved him so much and nothing else was above him. He’d pullover for a minute, maybe he’d be able to really speak for once instead of letting his love down yet again. Jinyoung needed that so bad, so desperately, and Mark knew him well. But he kept his mouth closed, it’s bad luck to talk on these rides.

 

Stupid flings grew, small flowers were in bloom this time of the year. Just yesterday, they’d sit up under a tree to hide from the sun. It still crept in their eyes, now the cracks in whatever was left helped Mark make it back to campus. On nothing but the weed, a few cans of red bull, and the sound of Jinyoung trying to hide his cries.

 

//

 

“Hyung, Jinyoung hyung called.” The last time Mark stayed in the frat house was a year ago. He wasn’t too fond of being their when he could be with Jinyoung. Still incredibly close to the men living there, they left his bedroom free when they could and tried to keep it tidy. Like they knew, whatever it was between Mark and Jinyoung, it couldn’t last.

 

“What did he say?” Mark sounds a bit like he hasn’t opened his mouth in a few days, his throat is sore but it’s nothing compared to the thumping in his head and his sluggish limbs. Last night, he doesn’t even remember getting Jinyoung home, but hearing he was on the other side of the phone, set him at ease. They’d moved in together last spring, before he went back to America for a month, the toll it took on them both was immense but Mark’s return only made the whole experience bittersweet.

 

“He wanted to know if you were alright. He also asked you to come back home tonight.” Yugyeom gave him an apologetic smile before shutting his door. He always knew Jinyoung would find out eventually and tried to convince Mark to spill himself. The rest of the house were awake moving around him. He hadn’t felt like this in a long time. Like a child, idle waiting on something good again.

 

//

 

“How long?” Jinyoung leans against his chest on their torn down sofa. He plays with the ties of Mark’s sweatshirt. Mark runs his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair. It was like this, they sat from time to time especially after rough days of class, Mark tried his best not to be high then,  he wanted to be sober because then, he could feel Jinyoung better. He could touch him properly, with affection and not lust or longing because so rarely was that ‘the Mark’ Jinyoung deserved.

 

He doesn’t answer the question though. He tries not to think about how it infuriates Jinyoung when he does that. But his lips are sealed and the younger nods in frustration.

 

“You always keep quiet, when I need you to speak up the most. It drives me crazy how little you care.” Jinyoung murmurs, similar to last night. Like Mark can’t hear what he says, but it courses Mark’s veins with fear thinking of Jinyoung walking out. The former sighs, pulling Jinyoung’s hands away from his clothing. He reaches for the younger’s chin to pull him in for a kiss. Hoping he can say everything he hasn’t out loud into his lips. Whisper it into his mouth so every part of him hears it. Hoping he can shut up that part of Jinyoung pushing him to speak again, and again. He loves him, he loves him, he loves him. 

 

‘Please don’t leave me.’

 

//

 

“I kept our part of the deal.” Mark’s never made a verbal deal with him though. With Jinyoung, he never sat down and told the younger ‘if you love me, i’ll love you back.’

 

“What deal? This is a deal to you? Another one of those ‘transactions’ like what you set up with all those shady ass guys around campus? What are you trying to do here Mark? Make me leave you?”

 

Mark swallows a sick feeling in his stomach, because no, he was trying to make him stay. The words weren’t falling in place like he’d hoped and Jinyoung jumped the gun. No apologies needed, Jinyoung was hurt.

 

“N-no, not at all.  The ‘I’ll love you until I can’t, until I stop breathing. I’ll protect you, even when you resist me. I’ll open up to you, one day. Because our lives are bound together.’ deal.” Mark shuts off the part of his brain screaming to stop talking for once, because if he didn’t he might lose him. It wasn’t often he gave up that part of himself. It wasn’t easy being vulnerable, but for Jinyoung he’d give him what he deserved. What he’d earned after all he’d been through, done for, just Mark alone.

 

Jinyoung’s a little speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments please! I love you guys, I'll write more and come back soon :)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @esybys


End file.
